


You belong to me

by Girlonfire451



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Lelouch has problems, M/M, Mind Control, Nunnally and Euphie are pure cinnamon rolls, Orange is the color of his loyalty, Possessive Behavior, Schneizel is too smart for his own good, Suzaku just wants to be with Euphie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlonfire451/pseuds/Girlonfire451
Summary: Lelouch decides to not use his geass on Suzaku, but after a confession from his friend he begins to think differently.





	1. Jealously

The Black Knights had just rescued Todoh from his execution and had found out who was piloting the Lancelot. Zero went to his quarters after the rescue and hadn't come out since.  
"What's the matter, just use your geass on him," C.C. said from where she was lounging on the bed.  
"Drop it," Lelouch said.  
"Why not, is it because he's your friend, pride, or is it your feelings for him."  
"All of it." Lelouch was tempted to use it on him but he simply couldn't bring himself to twist Suzaku's will.  
"But you are tempted to use it on him," C.C. said," what happened to doing whatever was necessary to achieve your goals. You used it on that girl without hesitation."  
"Shirley was different, I didn't want her to be in harm's way. But with Suzaku..." Lelouch said.  
"He's already made his choice. You need to make yours." Lelouch looked over at the chess set he had and thought carefully. "There will be a moment where you're either going to want to use it on him or you'll be forced to. Either way, using your geass on him will be unavoidable unless you kill him," C.C. said.  
"I'm not going to kill him," Lelouch said sternly.  
"Then you only have one choice."  
Lelouch made his decision then," I'm not going to use it on him. I will convince him to join me of his own free will," Lelouch announced.  
He began to make his way to the door, when C.C. called out to him. "Don't let your feelings get in the way of your goal." Lelouch left the room, wondering just how he was going to convince Suzaku to join him.

"Suzaku, I want you to be my knight," Euphie announced.  
Suzaku was surprised that Euphie had decided to choose him to be her knight. "I'd just bring you trouble, your highness, and no one would accept an Eleven as your knight," Suzaku said.  
"You wouldn't bring me any trouble at all, Suzaku. And I'm trying to change things from within so that the Japanese and other non-Britainnians will be accepted. Won't you help me, Suzaku," Euphie said.  
"You have the same idea as me, Princess. In that case..." he knelt before her, his hand over his heart," I pledge my life to you, your highness."  
Euphie smiled brightly," I'm so glad we'll be able to work together, Suzaku. We'll be able to fix things for the better."  
"I'm honored to be at your side, your high-"  
"Just Euphie when we're alone."  
Suzaku smiled," as you wish, Euphie."

Lelouch was leaning over the balcony when he saw Suzaku approaching from the distance.  
"What are you doing out so late, Suzaku," Lelouch asked.  
"There's something I need to talk to you about," Suzaku replied.  
"Come in first, it's late. You can stay the night if you need to."  
"Alright."  
Once Lelouch let Suzaku in, they made their way to the dining room to talk. "So what was it you wanted to tell me," Lelouch said.  
"I'm going to be Princess Euphemia's knight," Suzaku announced.  
"What... but you're supposed to be Nunnally's knight," Lelouch thought. "That's great, Suzaku," Lelouch said as he forced a smile.  
"I'm going to be able to do it, thanks to Euphie. We'll change Britannia from the inside."  
"He already has a nickname for her. They're that close already," Lelouch thought.  
"Euphie really is amazing," Suzaku said," I... I think I might be falling in love her."  
There was complete silence after Suzaku's confession. Lelouch didn't know what to do or say, he only thought one thing. "Suzaku... is being stolen from me... again," and he did not want to lose him after he had just gotten him back.  
Lelouch began to walk towards Suzaku; he wondered if something he said had upset Lelouch. "Lelouch," Suzaku said, concerned by his friend's behavior. He began to step back as Lelouch drew closer to him; his back soon met a wall as Lelouch hovered over him. "Lelouch, what are you-" Lelouch's finger silenced Suzaku and found its way under his chin and lifted his head up. His green eyes soon meeting Lelouch's purple ones.  
Without hesitation Lelouch activated his geass," you belong to me." Suzaku stilled as the order took effect, any feelings he had for Euphie were supressed, his life completely devoted to Lelouch now. Anything Lelouch wanted from him he would get, no matter what it was. Lelouch chuckled as he examined his work," the witch knows me well," he thought. "You are mine now and forever, Suzaku," Lelouch said as he leaned in and kissed him. Suzaku immediately responded and returned the kiss. Lelouch firmly held him against the wall, which was unneeded as Suzaku wasn't going to go anywhere as long as his prince desired it.

Hidden in the kitchen, C.C. heard every word of the conversation.  
"I knew he was going to use it on him eventually," she stated. She walked out of the kitchen into the dining room, where Lelouch was throughly enjoying his new possession. "So now that he's your geassed slave what are you going to do with him other than making out."  
Lelouch broke the kiss but still held on to Suzaku. "I was going to have him join the Black Knights, but now that I have him I don't want to share him with anyone else. So I'm going to have some fun with him first, then I'll hide him away where no one will be able to find him and keep him all to myself. After all, I'm the only one he needs now," Lelouch said. "And most of the people who know him won't bother to search for him." Lelouch gave Suzaku a soft peck on the cheek," Suzaku, you're staying here for tonight."  
"There's no where else I'd rather be," Suzaku said.

Lelouch took Suzaku to his room, and gave him some clothes to sleep in.  
"And now you truly are mine," Lelouch said as he admired Suzaku in his clothes.  
He lied down on the bed and beckoned for Suzaku to get in as well. "Don't be shy, my knight. You can join me." Suzaku got in under the covers beside Lelouch. They gazed into each other's eyes and Lelouch softly caressed Suzaku's face. He leaned in and claimed his lips once again, pulling him closer as he did. Lelouch no longer had to worry about someone else stealing Suzaku from him, or Suzaku nearly getting himself killed. He would do anything he desired. He pulled away from him and smiled," I think it's time we went to sleep, my knight, I have some big plans for tomorrow." He pulled him close and Suzaku fell asleep in his arms. "You'll have no idea that I'm the one orchestrating the whole thing. No one will bother to look for you, and I'll have you all to myself."

Morning arrived and the boys got ready for school.  
"Lelouch, you didn't tell me Suzaku was coming over last night," Nunnally said.  
"I wasn't expecting it either, Nunnally. Suzaku came over to tell me something important, and I wasn't going to let him leave when it was late so he stayed the night," Lelouch said.  
"What was the important thing that you had to tell Lelouch, Suzaku," Nunnally asked.  
"Let's keep this between just the three of us," Suzaku said.  
"Alright."  
"I'm going to be Princess Euphemia's knight."  
"That's amazing, Suzaku," Nunnally cheered.  
"Yeah, I'll be able to make things better for the Japanese and other non-Britainnians."  
"That'll take a lot of time, Suzaku," Lelouch said.  
"I know, but it'll be worth it in the end."  
They began to leave for their classes," come back when you're done for the day, Suzaku," Lelouch said. "I have a surprise for you."  
"I can't wait," Suzaku said.

When the school day was over Suzaku returned to the clubhouse and went into the dining room. On the table was a picture of Lelouch and a phone; Suzaku immediately knew what that meant.  
The phone started ringing and Suzaku picked it up. "What do you want," he asked, venom in his voice.  
"Now that's no way to speak to an old friend, Kururugi," Zero said through the phone.  
Suzaku's eyes widened," what did you do to Lelouch."  
"Nothing at all, it all depends on your cooperation."  
"What do you want," Suzaku asked again.  
"Meet me at hangar 13 at the docks at nine o'clock alone, and bring no weapons of any sort," Zero said.  
Suzaku sighed," alright, but if you harm him in any way, I will kill you myself."  
"I'm sure you will," Zero said before he hung up.  
"Lelouch I will bring you back," Suzaku thought," even if I have to bet my life on it."


	2. Tricked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku meets with Zero and makes a deal to save Lelouch, not knowing that he is the very one he is making the deal with.

Suzaku was at the docks now looking for hangar 13, he searched and eventually found the designated hangar with Zero waiting inside.  
Suzaku could hear his smirk through his mask. "So glad you could make it, Kururugi," the masked terrorist said.  
"Where is he," Suzaku demanded.  
"He's perfectly safe, but that's not what matters right now. What matters is what you're willing to give up to save him."  
"Let me guess you'll let him go if I join you," Suzaku said.  
"No, I've given up on getting you to join me. Seeing as you're far to stubborn to change your mind." Zero got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Suzaku, he leaned over and whispered to him. "If you want to save your friend you must surrender to me."  
"Surrender to you," Suzaku asked.  
"Yes, you get in the way of my plans at the last second every time and without their White Knight, Britannia will be swiftly defeated," Zero said.  
"Why did you need to bring Lelouch into all of this."  
"It was the easiest way to get you to surrender. You care about other's lives much more than your own."  
"If I surrender do you promise to not hurt Lelouch," Suzaku asked.  
"You have my word," Zero said as he held out his hand to confirm the agreement.  
Suzaku looked up at the masked man and then down at his hand. He took his hand firmly in his own and shook it, sealing the deal. "I want to make sure Lelouch is safe first," Suzaku said.  
Lelouch was grinning from ear to ear underneath his mask," of course. I'll go fetch him for you, but if you try anything he's as good as dead." Zero walked off into another part of the hangar and he didn't return for a few minutes. He soon returned with Lelouch by his side.  
"Suzaku what's going on," Lelouch asked. Suzaku stayed silent, not knowing what to tell his friend. "What's wrong, Suzaku."  
"Lelouch, tell Nunnally I won't be able to come over anymore," Suzaku said sadly.  
"What, Suzaku what are you talking about," Lelouch asked.  
Suzaku sighed," I'm surrendering to Zero."  
"What, no you can't," Lelouch said," this... this is all my fault."  
"Don't blame yourself, Lelouch. It was my decision."  
"Why would you give up your freedom for me."  
"Nunnally needs you, Lelouch."  
"She also needs you, Suzaku."  
Suzaku smiled sadly and looked up at Lelouch," this is goodbye, Lelouch."  
On the outside Lelouch was frowning, but on the inside he couldn't have been happier. "That's what you think, Suzaku," he thought. Zero began to walk Lelouch out," I'll find some way to save you, Suzaku. I promise." Zero soon disappeared out of sight with Lelouch and returned after a few minutes.  
"Where are we going," Suzaku asked.  
"Somewhere no one will find you," Zero's cold voice replied. 

They made their way to a car and got in the back. Inside was C.C. holding her cheese plushie.  
"Hello there, Suzaku Kururugi," she said sounding uninterested.  
"How do you know my name," Suzaku asked.  
"Who doesn't know your name."  
"Right, then may I ask your's."  
"C.C.," she responded.  
"That's an interesting name," Suzaku said.  
"I guess." The rest of the drive was awkwardly quiet. No one tried to make any conversation. They soon arrived at the location.  
"Welcome to your new home, Suzaku," Zero said as he gestured towards the tiny house in the middle of nowhere. They made their way inside, the house seeming much bigger on the inside than the outside. On the outside it looked like any other house, but on the inside it was far from such. There was a large table for planning and other things; three monitors lined a wall, each with a different function. On another wall was a bookcase, Zero took Suzaku over to it and pulled one of the books down, which revealed a hidden elevator. They went in and went down to the lowest level. They went to the end of the hall where a single room was located. The door was heavily secured by a ten digit passcode, which would lock down the house with one wrong entry. Zero entered the code and ushered Suzaku in. "This is where you'll be staying," he said. The room was practically another house. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom with a TV.  
Suzaku was shocked at how nice the room was. "I'm staying here," he asked completely taken aback.  
"Yes," Zero said. "Of course you're not permitted to leave this room, but that shouldn't be a problem since the door only opens from the outside and C.C. and I are the only ones who know the code. However, if you do somehow manage to escape the room you'll be stuck down here because the elevator also requires a code to open."  
Suzaku sighed," I understand."  
"You'll be monitored at all times so don't think about trying anything. Do you understand."  
"Yes," he replied.  
Zero placed his hand on Suzaku's shoulder. "Don't worry, Suzaku. I will liberate Japan for you, I promise."  
Zero left Suzaku in his new room and went back upstairs. He took his mask off and watched Suzaku from the feeds coming from the cameras in the room.  
"He's quite loyal to you," C.C. said. "Was it really necessary to use your geass on him that night. It played no part in your capture of him."  
"You're the one who suggested using it on him in the first place," Lelouch said. "Besides because of my geass he's guaranteed to stay here. If he somehow makes it up here, which is highly unlikely, all I have to do is take my mask off and then he'll be under my control. Any thought of escape will quickly disappear."  
"You have it all planned out already," C.C. stated.  
"I have to, I need to be prepared for anything."  
"And what if someone manages to find this place."  
"The security system only recognizes us, so it will activate immediately."  
"And kill them."  
"No, it will only incapacitate them. I want them alive in case I have any use for them."  
"Always thinking ahead," C.C. said," so are you just going to leave him alone in that room."  
"I would like to spend some time with Suzaku, but I have a rebellion to run first so I can't screw around now," Lelouch said.

It had been an entire week since Suzaku's capture and Euphie was worried sick.  
"I've asked around and everyone said they haven't seen him since the day after I announced he was going to be my knight," Euphie said, grieving the loss of Suzaku.  
"I wish there was something we could do, your highness, but there's no evidence of where he went," Cecile said.  
"Now we'll have to find someone else to pilot the Lancelot, but I doubt they'll be as good as Suzaku," Lloyd said.  
"Lloyd be careful with what you say," Cecile scolded.  
"What did I say something wrong."  
Euphie forced a smile," it's alright."  
"Maybe Prince Schneizel will be willing to help when he arrives," Cecile said.  
Euphie's spirit began to lift up," I hope he will." When the news broke everyone except them had seemed content with Suzaku's sudden disappearance. She had tried to talk to Cornelia about it but she simply brushed her off. "If anyone would be willing to help it would be Schneizel," Euphie thought," but if he doesn't then I'll just search for him myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter down who knows how many more to go. Anyway, same thing as usual if you liked or have any questions comment down below.


	3. Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C.C. talks with Suzaku, while Schneizel and Euphie make plans for his rescue.

It had been a week since Suzaku's captivity and he was bored out of his mind. He spent most of his time watching the news on the TV, listening to the latest Black Knight activity.  
"I should be out there fighting them," he thought," but Lelouch is safe so that's all that matters. I just wish there was something I could do. That I could be by Lelouch's side again... wait Lelouch's." Suddenly the door to his room opened and C.C. appeared at the doorway. "C.C. what are you doing here," Suzaku asked.  
She plopped down on the bed," I'm bored."  
"Well you won't find any entertainment here." He turned his attention back to the TV. According to the news, last night the Chinese Federation attacked and Princess Cornelia was able to stop them.  
"That's not what really happened," C.C. commented," it was the Black Knights who put a stop to them."  
"I see," Suzaku said.  
"Do you really want to serve people who twist the truth to their benefit."  
Suzaku kept quiet, but then replied," Britannia can be changed from within. That's exactly what Euphie and I were working towards."  
"And look where that got you," C.C. said," imprisoned in the middle of nowhere." Suzaku stayed silent after that. "You know you can still accept his offer to join him. He would gladly take you in."  
"He knows I'll never agree to join him. His way of getting results isn't right," Suzaku said.  
"You don't really think that. You're just denying it because of your guilt for killing your father. You think the only way to atone for your sins is to die," C.C. said.  
Suzaku was shocked," how... how did you know that."  
"Zero told me."  
"How does he know," Suzaku thought," I haven't told anyone."  
"But there is another way you could atone," she said.  
"And what's that."  
"Join Zero."  
"That's not going to happen," he replied.  
C.C.'s eyes seemed to bore into his, she finally got tired of staring and looked away. "Alright then, stay in here. It makes no difference to me," she said. She sat up and looked at him. "You know you and I aren't that different."  
"And how is that."  
"We both want to die."  
"How do you know so much about me," Suzaku questioned.  
"I already told you, Zero told me," C.C. replied.  
"And how does he know."  
"He has good sources," C.C. said. "Now are you done asking questions, I'd like to ask my own."  
"I guess," Suzaku replied.  
"How do you feel about Lelouch Lamperouge," she asked.  
"He's my best friend," he said," I'd be willing to do anything for him, even if it resulted in my death. There's something else too, but I don't know what."  
"Love," C.C. asked.  
"I... I don't know." His head felt like it would burst, part of him said yes while the other said no. Why did he have such mixed feelings when it came to that word describing his relationship with Lelouch. "Something about the word feels so wrong yet right at the same time," he confessed.  
"Interesting," C.C. thought. "His feelings for the girl don't seem to be completely gone, which is why the thought of loving him seems so wrong to him. However, the geass is making him think he should love Lelouch. I know Lelouch would want me to push him towards him, but after my own experience with fake love I just simply can't let someone else experience it. Lelouch would be happy at first but he would soon forget what love really is just like I have, and he would no longer be happy."  
"Why are you asking me this," Suzaku asked, his mind a jumbled mess after the question. "Are you going to use him against me again."  
"No," C.C. said," I'm sorry for probing for personal information." Suzaku was surprised when he felt her arms around him, she hugged him tightly and then let go. "I could bring you some pizza to make up for it," she said.  
Suzaku smiled," I'd like that actually."

"I don't remember telling you to ask him to join me," Lelouch said when C.C. returned upstairs.  
"He was going to decline anyway, so it doesn't matter. What's important is that he still has feelings for that girl," C.C. said.  
"And in time he'll forget his feelings for her and will only love me."  
"Yes, but it won't be real. You know that. You might be happy at first but soon enough you'll forget what love is. I know this because it happened to me," she said.  
"What," Lelouch asked, surprised that C.C. was being more personal than usual.  
"My geass was to be loved. Anyone I used it on would love me unconditionally, but once it became permanent everyone around me loved me and I forgot what love was. If you force him to love you it won't benefit either of you," C.C. said.  
"You have a good point, but I won't be letting him go," Lelouch said.  
"Of course," she said," I'm going to go get my pizza now."  
"Make sure you aren't followed," he said.  
"I know."

Euphie was ecstatic, Schneizel had agreed to help her search for Suzaku.  
"You'll really help me, Schneizel," Euphie asked.  
"Of course, Euphie. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't help my little sister find her knight," Schneizel said.  
"Thank you so much, brother," Euphie said.  
"Your welcome, Euphie." Euphie left the room filled with joy.  
"Your highness, if you don't mind me asking why did you agree to search for Kururugi," Kanon asked.  
"From the point of view of the Japanese it looks like we killed Kururugi so he couldn't be appointed as a knight. So when we bring him back alive they'll put their faith in us and support Kururugi," Schneizel said.  
"I see, so it's a strategic move then, your highness," Kanon stated.  
"Yes, and I think I know just what happened to him," Schneizel said," he was captured by Zero."  
"What brings you to that conclusion, your highness."  
"There seems to be a connection between Zero and Kururugi. He seemed quite set on getting him to join him, but he's been refused everytime," he said. "So he opted to keep him captive instead, taking away one of our best soldiers in the process. Now the only question is where he's being kept. The Black Knight's base is a likely candidate; however, we don't know where it is. There are other possible options to consider as well. I'd like to see what Euphie thinks about this. Could you send someone to get her for me," Schneizel said.  
"Yes, your highness."  
After a few minutes, Euphie entered the room again. "Euphie, I think I figured out what happened to him," Schneizel said.  
"What," Euphie asked, hoping it wasn't something horrible.  
"I believe your knight was captured by Zero."  
Euphie gasped. "Zero," she thought," but if Lelouch is Zero why would he do that, isn't Suzaku his friend. I need to meet up with him to confirm if he's Zero or not. Suzaku's school is having a festival soon, I could meet up with him then."  
"Well Euphie," Schneizel said, snapping Euphie out of her own thoughts," what do you think."  
"He has tried to get Suzaku to join him," she thought," and I don't know who else would do it so I guess..." She came to her decision," I think it's likely that it was Zero's doing."  
"And if you were Zero where would you hide him," Schneizel asked.  
"I would guess the Black Knight's base," Euphie stated.  
"That's exactly what I was thinking, Euphie, but there are still other possible options. No matter what, the place he is being kept at is definitely going to be monitored carefully so we'll need a plan before we strike, but first we need to narrow down the places he could be kept at," Schneizel said.  
"Right." Euphie headed to her room to see if she could find possible locations of where Suzaku was being kept, while also planning her meeting with Lelouch at the school festival.  
"I have you nearly all figured out, Zero," Schneizel thought," and hopefully I'll soon find out who you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, next chapter might be a little late or early. Depends on when I have time to write it. Leave a comment if you liked or have any questions.


	4. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euphie goes to the school festival to talk to Lelouch, and afterwards Lelouch has some downtime with Suzaku.

Today was the day of the school festival. Euphie made her way through the school grounds searching for Lelouch but bumped into someone else instead.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said," I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"That voice, I know it," Nunnally said.  
"Nunnally is that you," Euphie asked.

"There's nothing to worry about up here," Lelouch thought. "No one will die if I make a mistake."  
"You've been handling things well," Milly said from the doorway.  
"I've learned to manage people pretty well," Lelouch said smugly. Things were going exactly as planned and soon the gigantic pizza would be finished.  
"What made you suggest Kallen for the pizza making," Milly asked.  
Lelouch smiled knowing the real reason; Kallen and Suzaku were practically matched in skill with a Knightmare. "She asked me if she could do it," he lied. "She wanted to be able to do something at the festival."  
"Lelouch," Nunnally called from the doorway.  
"What is it, Nunnally," he asked turning towards her. He was shocked to see Euphie standing behind her. "I'll be right back," he said to Milly," call me if anything happens." He took Euphie and Nunnally away from the crowd so they wouldn't be seen together. "Euphie what are you doing here," Lelouch asked.  
"I actually wanted to talk to you about something," she said, then added," in private."  
Lelouch nodded his head and then went over to Nunnally. "Is it fine if Euphie and I go talk in private Nunnally," he asked.  
"Alright," Nunnally said," just don't take forever I want to spend some time with Euphie."  
"Of course, Nunnally."

Lelouch dropped off Nunnally with Milly and went back to talk with Euphie.  
"What is it you wanted to talk about," Lelouch asked.  
Euphie took a deep breath," you know about Suzaku's disappearance, right."  
"Of course I do, it's all everyone's talking about and he's my best friend," Lelouch said.  
"Schneizel thinks he knows what happened to him," she continued.  
"And what does he think."  
"He thinks Zero took him captive," Euphie stated.  
"Damn, he already figured it out. Well even if he did it's unlikely he'll ever find him," Lelouch thought. "He thinks Zero took him, why would he do that."  
"I don't know," Euphie said, she then locked eyes with Lelouch," that's why I came to ask him."  
Lelouch dropped his act," so you figured it out."  
"I was just happy to find out that you were alive, but this... first you kill Clovis and now you kidnap Suzaku... Lelouch this is too much," Euphie scolded.  
"And both things were necessary. Clovis was going to wipe out an entire ghetto just to keep information from getting leaked, and Suzaku was constantly getting in the way of my plans," Lelouch said.  
"Well you can let him go," Euphie said," I have a plan that will help create the peaceful, gentle world that Nunnally desires."  
"And what's this plan of yours."  
"I'm going to create a special zone where Britannian and Japanese people can live in peace," she declared. "I'm planning on announcing it live today."  
"That plan will never work," Lelouch thought," I've already thought it through."  
"We'll be able to see each other again," Euphie said. "Suzaku and I could even..." she didn't finish the sentence, her face turning a bright shade of red making the implications clear.  
"No," he thought," Suzaku doesn't belong to you, he's mine. That's exactly why I gave him the command I did, why he's being held captive right now." Lelouch looked at Euphie, the person who was causing him so much trouble. "Your plan is never going to work."  
"What are you talking about," she asked.  
"The Britannians will never allow it," he then laughed," funny I've had the same argument with Suzaku and look where that got him."  
"Are you going to kidnap me as well," Euphie asked.  
"No, kidnapping you would cause much more chaos," Lelouch said. He then activated his geass," I think it would be best if you just forgot about your plan and me being Zero."  
"What were we just talking about," Euphie said, completely unaware that her memory had just been wiped.  
"You said you had something to ask me," Lelouch said smirking.  
"Oh right... I can't seem to remember what it was I wanted to ask you. Surely it wasn't that important if I forgot," she said.  
"I guess so," Lelouch said," well let's get back to Nunnally. She's probably getting impatient."  
"Right."  
They began walking back to Nunnally while Lelouch was deep in thought. "I'll probably reveal myself to Suzaku tonight. I haven't been able to talk to him since the day I captured him and I think it's time I paid him a visit," he thought. "And I want to ensure that he's mine."

Suzaku was roused from his sleep when he heard a click and felt cold metal on his wrist.  
"What the-," he said as the second cuff clicked shut around his other wrist. He looked up at the masked man that seemed to blend into the dark," Zero." Lelouch was throughly enjoying the sight before him. Suzaku was completely trapped now and was vulnerable to him. He brought his gloved hand down to his face and softly caressed his cheek. Suzaku turned away, repulsed by the actions of the masked terrorist. "What do you want," Suzaku asked, still facing away from him.  
Zero then got on the bed and straddled him. "I want you," he said, turning his face back towards him.  
"Get off of me," Suzaku growled, as he struggled against the chains.  
"I talked with your princess today," Zero said. Suzaku stopped struggling when he said this and Zero continued on, satisfied that he now had his attention. "She told me about this idea she had, a special zone where Britannian and Japanese people could live in harmony. That idea of hers could ruin my plans if it ever came to fruition, so I made sure that it would never see the light of day," Zero said.  
"Did you kill her," Suzaku asked," you monster, I'll kill you myself." He began struggling against the chains once again; the chains boring into his wrists leaving marks.  
Zero grabbed Suzaku's wrists and kept him from straining against them. "Idiot, at least let me confirm it before you start making accusations and if you keep doing that you're going to make your wrists bleed. I didn't kill your precious princess," Zero said. Suzaku was relieved that Euphie was alive but he was still mad at Zero. "Like I said I made sure the special zone would never happen, I completely erased the idea from her mind," he said.  
"It still sounds like you killed her," Suzaku said.  
"I didn't, you should take my word for it."  
"But I'm supposed to believe you erased the idea from her mind."  
"Yes, I have a power that allows me to do it," Zero stated.  
"A power to erase memories," Suzaku said, trying not to roll his eyes.  
"That's not my power's exact ability. It allows me to compel anyone to obey any single order I give them," he said.  
"No one could have a power like that," Suzaku said.  
"But I do," he said. "How else would you explain Jeremiah's sudden change."  
"That does make some sense I guess," Suzaku said," but that would mean you used that power on Euphie, you twisted her will to serve your own."  
"And what of it, I've used my power on many people. Mostly to make them commit suicide," Zero said nonchalantly.  
Suzaku was absolutely furious now. "You monster," he growled.  
Lelouch smirked underneath his mask," I've also used the power on you." Suzaku's eyes widened, the rage in him turned to fear as he was frightened at what he was forced to do against his will. "And you want to know what I ordered you to do," Zero taunted. "I basically made you my slave, but I didn't give the order to you as Zero... I gave it to you as the person behind the mask."  
"His slave... I'm his slave," Suzaku thought," the very person I'm trying to fight against made me their slave."  
"As soon as I remove my mask you'll be mine," Zero said as he began caressing his face again.  
"What did you make me do, did you make me kill someone," Suzaku asked, fearing the worst.  
"I would never make you do anything of the sort, my dear friend," he said.  
"I'm not your friend," Suzaku said sternly.  
"Oh, how wrong you are, Suzaku," Lelouch thought.  
Suzaku was no longer worried about the fact that he was Zero's slave, there was only one thing on his mind. "Did you use your power on Lelouch, is that how you captured him," Suzaku asked desperately.  
"Well might as well do it now," Lelouch thought. Zero began to take off his mask, as he did he answered Suzaku's question. "No, my dear friend because I am Lelouch."  
Suzaku's eyes widened as he stared at his best friend," Lelouch," he said, feeling betrayed and yet somewhat relieved at the same time. He now understood the mixed feelings he had for him. "So, that's why I felt that way," he thought. "I always suspected it, but I refused to believe it."  
"My order to you Suzaku was to belong to me," Lelouch said.  
He could feel Lelouch's irresistible power seep into his mind, slowly changing his thoughts and feelings. It was far too powerful to resist.  
"I thought I would never see you again, Lelouch," Suzaku said, now completely under the influence of Lelouch's power. "But you were here all this time orchestrating everything, but I can't be mad at you. It's what you wanted and what you want is what I want. If you want me then I'll gladly give myself to you."  
Lelouch smiled," that's exactly what I want, Suzaku."  
"Then I'm yours, my prince." Lelouch kissed Suzaku deeply and passionately and Suzaku returned it just as affectionately.  
"Now no one can steal you from me," Lelouch thought as he embraced his knight. "Even if they somehow found this place you'd stay by my side. Now you'll be mine, forever." They continued kissing; no one to interrupt them, their hands interlocking as they continued their display of love. Lelouch pulled away and unchained Suzaku, pulling him close once he was free. "Such is the power of geass," Lelouch said," even the people with the strongest wills can't resist it. As soon as I gaze into their eyes their will is mine to bend and break as I see fit. And I've broken your will beyond repair, Suzaku, you will never be the same. But is that so bad, now we can be on the same side. We won't have to fight anymore. Things are exactly as they should be."  
"I'll never leave your side, Lelouch. If anyone threatens you I'll protect you with my life. I'll gladly die for you, my life is yours," Suzaku confessed.  
"No, Suzaku, I don't want you to die for me. I want you to live for me," he said. He then kissed him, as if to tell him to stay with him forever.  
"Then I'll live for you if that's what you want," he whispered against Lelouch's lips. They connected once again, the other the only person in the world to them. They ended up falling onto the floor, Lelouch on top of Suzaku, but they were unfazed by the sudden impact and continued on. Zero's cloak draped over both of them, shrouding them in even more darkness. Lelouch pulled back and looked at the sight before him. Suzaku beneath him, completely enslaved to him because of the geass. To him it was the perfect image. Suzaku looked up at him with dazed eyes," what do you want me to do Lelouch."  
He was far from thinking rationally right now, his emotions driving him completely. He leaned down and whispered to him," I want you to give yourself to me."  
"As you wish, my prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a little longer then I intended, sorry for the long wait. Leave a comment if you liked or have any questions.


	5. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schneizel comes up with a plan to get Suzaku and Cornelia back. A rotten fruit ripens.

Suzaku had been missing for a year and a half now. Euphie and Schneizel couldn't find any leads on where he was located. They had even interrogated some of the Black Knights they had captured, none of them knew where Kururugi was being kept. As a result of the Black Rebellion, Cornelia was captured by the Black Knights and Euphie was appointed as Viceroy. All of the Japanese rallied behind the Black Knights; riots were much more common now and the Black Knights were slowly gaining control of Area Eleven. Euphie would have accepted the position of Viceroy at any other time, but right now with the overwhelming power of the Black Knights and Suzaku's absence she felt unfit for the duty.  
"Am I really the best choice for Viceroy, brother," Euphie asked Schneizel.  
"You were next in line, Euphie, and I'll be here to help you with any problems," he replied.  
"Surely someone else would be better," she said.  
Schneizel put his hand on her shoulder," you'll do fine, Euphie. I'm right here if you need me."  
"I just wish Suzaku was here as well, with Cornelia gone I feel so alone."  
"We'll get both of them back, I promise you, but Cornelia will be first priority. You know that right," Schneizel said.  
Euphie sighed," of course." She loved Cornelia but she also loved Suzaku, and he had been missing far longer than she had. Hardly anyone was concerned when he disappeared, in fact they seemed happy about his disappearance, but when Cornelia was captured everyone went into a panic. "If I could meet face to face with Zero just like at the hotel jacking maybe I could make a deal to get Suzaku and Cornelia back. But knowing Zero, he'll probably only agree to a deal if he gets Japan in return," Euphie said, thinking out loud.  
"A meeting with Zero would be ideal. I wouldn't be surprised if he requested an audience with us soon, and if he does we will accept. However, we won't be trading an entire area for two people, no matter who they are," he replied.  
"Of course," Euphie said, a little frustrated now," our empire is more important than the lives of two people."  
"I doubt Zero would go so far and kill them," Schneizel said," he doesn't kill those who can't defend themselves."  
"Right."  
"He wouldn't kill Kururugi at least, seeing as he's gone so far to make sure we're unable to find him," he thought. "I'd say his reason for capturing him is much more personal than strategic. Someone to satisfy his needs, or maybe an obsession since he won't let the Black Knights even know where he's hidden, or the Black Knight's masked leader is in love with Britannia's White Knight." Schneizel thought this over then asked Euphie a question. "Euphie, did Suzaku ever mention any friends to you or even a lover."  
At the word 'lover' Euphie blushed but quickly composed herself. She was about to mention Lelouch but quickly realized that would cause him and Nunnally unwanted attention. She wanted them to come back, but if they preferred to stay hidden she wouldn't be the one to out them. "No, he preferred to not talk about his personal life," she lied.  
"Interesting," Schneizel thought," she seems to know more than she lets on, and it seems she developed feelings for her knight as well. Cornelia certainly won't be happy about that. I wonder what secret she's hiding about his friends."  
"I've never been a good liar," Euphie thought," but I hope that was at least a little believable."  
"Now Euphie there's no point in trying to deny you have feelings for him, so what aren't you telling me about his friends," Schneizel said softly.  
"Suzaku didnt want me to talk about his friends to others," she said. "Mainly Lelouch and Nunnally," she added in her head.  
"So, I'd be correct in assuming that one of his friends is Zero," Schneizel thought," perhaps they captured him to simply take him out of the battle." He looked at Euphie and asked her a question," what school was it that Suzaku went to again."  
She couldn't lie to him here, he would easily figure out it wasn't Suzaku's school and would start looking into other ones. She would only be delaying him. "Ashford Academy," she said.  
Schneizel seemed to be deep in thought after her response but then replied," how would you like to go to school."

Lelouch was sitting down on Suzaku's bed watching the news while Suzaku laid his head on his lap, watching him. The Britannians could no longer lie about the Black Knight's victories since everyone knew the truth long before the news covered it. They were talking about their latest victory against the Britannians when Lelouch looked down at Suzaku.  
"I told you I would liberate Japan, my knight. The Britannians didn't stand a chance without you on their side and a competent commander," Lelouch said, stroking Suzaku's hair.  
Suzaku looked at his prince lovingly," are you sure you don't want me on the battlefield with you, Lelouch," he said as he stared deep into his lover's eyes.  
Lelouch squeezed his hand," your service on the battlefield is not required Suzaku. You're being helpful enough by just staying here, and I like knowing that you're safe and sound. Without you and Cornelia the Britannian forces are nothing, however; it's likely that Schneizel will soon take over the forces and that could prove troublesome," Lelouch said.  
"If you need my help then I'll gladly-," he was silenced by a kiss and he graciously returned it.  
Lelouch pulled away, smiling at his overexuberant knight," I told you, Suzaku, your service on the battlefield is not required."  
"Alright Lelouch, but the offer will always be there. Just ask for me and I'll be by your side," Suzaku said.  
"Your unquestioning loyalty is duly noted, my knight," he said as he leaned in for another kiss. Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch and pulled him down on top of him. Lelouch began to take off Suzaku's shirt when his phone began to ring. He sighed," can't I have some time alone with you without getting interrupted by someone." He looked at his phone to see who had called," Milly," he said," she normally doesn't call at random times." He answered the phone," what is it Milly."  
"Did I interrupt anything," she teased.  
"Not at all, Pres," he said as he looked down at Suzaku, annoyed that his time with him was getting interrupted yet again.  
"Well we're getting a new student," she said enthusiastically.  
"That's great," he said trying not to sound sarcastic.  
"What's weird is she kind of looks like Princess Euphiemia but with different color hair," she said.  
"Is Euphie coming to the school," he thought," this must be Schneizel's doing then. Does he know that someone Suzaku's close to is Zero already, so he sends Euphie to spy on them. Damn them, she wants him back that badly. Well I won't be giving him up." He collected his thoughts and replied to Milly," I'll have to see for myself. When is her first day going to be."  
"Tomorrow," she replied.  
"Alright, I'll meet her then," he then quickly hanged up before she could say anything else and tossed his phone to the side. "Now where were we," he then took Suzaku's shirt off completely and placed small kisses all over his chest. He went back up to claim his lips when they were interrupted once again by a knock on the door.  
"I'm not interrupting anything am I," C.C. said, the smirk on her face evident from the tone of her voice.  
"That woman can be so infuriating sometimes," Lelouch thought.  
C.C. unlocked the door and looked at the sight before her. "I see you're enjoying your slave again."  
Lelouch reluctantly got off of Suzaku," what is it witch."  
"Some Britanian activity that requires your attention," she said.  
Lelouch sighed," what is it this time."  
"They're rounding up any Japanese people they can find and executing them on the streets," she replied.  
Lelouch scoffed," disgusting pigs, they can't accept it when they lose so they take it out on the people. Notify the Black Knights, we have some Britannians to take care of," he said. He then pulled Suzaku to him and kissed him," wait for me upstairs like you always do, Suzaku. I'll be back soon."  
"Of course, Lelouch," he said as his prince left him to his own devices. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Your mission is to kill Lelouch Lamperouge and remove any traces of his geass," V.V. said," he must be stopped before he can reach this place."  
"Understood," the newly made Jeremiah said.  
"He frequently stays at a place in the woods but it's highly secured, so you'll need this," he handed him a small device," activate it in the vicinity of the place and all security and communication will be shut down. If he's not there he'll probably be at his school."  
"I understand, Jeremiah Gottwald will not fail you."

Jeremiah made his way to Lelouch's secret headquarters where Suzaku was being kept. He remained hidden in the bushes near the place and activated the device. Once he was certain everything had been shut down he went up to the door and went inside.  
"Back so soon, Lelouch," Suzaku said as he turned around in his chair. He was shocked to find someone else, who just so happened to be a long thought dead person. "Lord Jeremiah," Suzaku said.  
"Suzaku Kururugi, you're not the one I was expecting to see here. This is where you've been all this time," Jeremiah said, also shocked at who he was currently speaking with.  
"Where's Lelouch," he asked," was he with you."  
"No, I'm here looking for Lelouch. Why are you here," Jeremiah asked.  
"Lelouch told me to stay here," Suzaku responded.  
"I see, so you're a victim of his geass just like I was. Then I'll release you from this curse he's placed upon you," he then activated his geass cancellar.  
Memories came flooding through Suzaku's mind. The night he told Lelouch he was going to be Euphie's knight, his "trade" with Zero, and all those nights he spent in Lelouch's arms; completely unaware that his thoughts and feelings weren't his own. He felt so many things at that moment, betrayal, confusion, anger, but most of all sadness. "Why, why would he do such a thing... why did he have to be Zero... why," Suzaku asked no one.  
Jeremiah looked at the boy as he tried to come to terms with what had happened. He felt pity for him, seeing as the last year and a half of his life had been a lie. "Your princess is still in the area, she's been searching for you ever since your disappearance."  
"Euphie," Suzaku said, just the tiniest bit hopeful.  
"You can take the car I had, I'll wait here for Lelouch," he said.  
Suzaku was grateful for Jeremiah's arrival, if he hadn't removed Lelouch's geass he might've been Lelouch's plaything for the rest of his life. "Thank you," he said as he left his prison.  
"I will make sure you enslave people no more, Lelouch. I will remove you and your geass from this world," Jeremiah said.

Lelouch made his way into his and Suzaku's home, and instead of being greeted by his lover's lips he came face to face with a ghost from the past.  
"Orange boy," Lelouch said.  
"Greetings to you as well, Lelouch Lamperouge," Jeremiah said.  
"Where's Suzaku," he asked.  
"He's been freed from the curse you placed upon him and is now making his way back to his princess," Jeremiah said.  
"What," Lelouch thought," my geass command has been removed, and Suzaku's going back to Euphie." Lelouch was absolutely furious, Suzaku was being taken away from him yet again. "You've made a grave mistake, Orange boy," Lelouch said maliciously. "You haven't angered Lelouch Lamperouge, you've angered Lelouch vi Britannia," he declared.  
"Lelouch vi Britannia, then that means your Lady Marianne's son. They said you died in the attack on Japan," Jeremiah said, surprised to see the presumed dead prince in front of him.  
"They barely even bothered to search for bodies, my father sent us away knowing full well he would soon attack," Lelouch said disgusted.  
"So that's why you became Zero then, to avenge Lady Marianne and for your sister's sake. Please allow me to serve you, your highness. Like I once did your mother," he said as he knelt before Lelouch.  
Lelouch smiled," your service is greatly appreciated, Lord Jeremiah. Your geass cancellar makes things even easier for me."  
"Forgive me for releasing Kururugi, your highness. I did not know his reason for being here and I've now given back your enemy's greatest fighter," Jeremiah said, expecting punishment.  
Lelouch waved him off," don't worry about it, I'll be able to get him back quite easily actually," Lelouch said, as he was already coming up with a plan to get Suzaku back. "And Euphie will be the very person who hands him over to me," he thought.

Euphie sighed, tomorrow she would be going to Ashford Academy to see if she could figure out who Zero is.  
"I wish I didn't have to do this," she thought," I hate the idea of spying on people." She stared out her window absentmindedly when a knock came at her door.  
"Euphie," Schneizel said," I've brought someone very special to see you."  
She didn't want to get her hopes up only to be disappointed," send them in," she said quietly. Her knight came through the door and when he laid his eyes on her he smiled brightly," Euphie."  
"Suzaku," she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She rushed over to him and pulled him close, hugging him. She then surprised him and herself and kissed him. She didn't care if anyone saw them, she loved Suzaku and she wanted to show him that.

It was the softest kiss Suzaku had ever received. He closed his eyes when her lips touched his, and was enveloped by her warmth. And yet he couldn't help but be reminded of all those times Lelouch kissed him and whispered to him that he was his; those times he was enveloped in his warmth and not hers. He felt like he hadn't left the place completely, that there was still a part of him that was trapped by his power. He imagined Lelouch kissing him now, Lelouch gently holding him against his body, Lelouch enveloping him in his warmth. Lelouch, just Lelouch... no he wasn't free yet, a part of him still longed for him, would go to him if he called. A part of him still belonged to him and always would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were quite a few orange jokes I wanted to make in the summary, but I just did one. Comment if you liked or have any questions!


	6. Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku can't help but miss the time he spent with Lelouch. Lelouch makes plans to get Suzaku back.

Euphie had managed to get Suzaku his own room to sleep in much to the chagrin of the others. He assumed he was going to be questioned throughly, but Prince Schneizel said they would worry about that tomorrow. He said his goodnights to Euphie and Schneizel and headed off to bed.

He slept peacefully until the sound of an explosion rang through the air. He threw his covers off and ran to the window.  
"The Black Knights," Suzaku said, surprised at the terrorist's boldness. "I've got to go help." He turned around only to see the silhouette of someone very familiar.  
"Leaving so soon, my knight," Lelouch said as he took off his mask.  
"Lelouch," Suzaku said, anger filling his voice," how did you get here so fast, the guards-"  
"Are all my mindless pawns," Lelouch said with a smirk," everyone in the bureau is, everyone except you."  
"How could you do that, Euphie and Schneizel, they're your siblings," Suzaku said distraught.  
"I only truly care about one of my siblings," Lelouch said," now all that's left is to reclaim you."  
"These are people's lives you're messing with, Lelouch. You have no idea what being under that power does to someone," Suzaku yelled.  
"People who are completely meaningless in the bigger picture," Lelouch countered.  
"Meaningless," Suzaku was appalled by Lelouch's disregard for human life.  
"But you, Suzaku, you mean everything to me," he confessed. "So please, don't make this hard and come back to me."  
Lelouch's words pulled at him and he began to obey. He wanted to go to him, to be his again. "No," he thought," I won't go back, I refuse to. I'm not going to be his slave anymore." Suzaku stopped himself and stayed where he was, glaring at Lelouch.  
Lelouch sighed and frowned at him," always so stubborn, Suzaku. You always have to defy me in some way, but it ends here. You have no where to go." Suzaku looked over at Lelouch, who was blocking the path to the door, he knew he could overpower him. "Don't even try it. I know you well, Suzaku, I know exactly what you're thinking," Lelouch said. Suzaku was willing to take his chances and was about to make a run for it, but Lelouch's voice stopped him," I'll kill her."  
Suzaku froze, he knew exactly who he was talking about," you bastard."  
Lelouch advanced on Suzaku in that moment, and pinned him to the bed. "Doesn't this remind you of those nights we spent together," Lelouch said against his ear," when it was just the two of us, nothing else in the world. You want to go back to those nights, don't you." Suzaku hated to admit it but he did miss those nights. The moment he was released from his control and left the house he missed him. "You loved being under my control, didn't you. Everything was so easy, so simple, and it was intoxicating to you. You felt so calm back then, so at peace, it was the happiest you ever felt. You can go back to all of it again, Suzaku. All you have to do is tell me you want it," Lelouch said sensually. Suzaku was so caught up in his words that he didn't realize his shirt had been unbuttoned and Lelouch's hand was on his chest. "Don't resist your desires, Suzaku, I know you want it."  
He did want it, and he couldn't resist his feelings anymore. "I'm yours, Lelouch. I want it, I want you. Put me under again, make me yours. I'll obey you," Suzaku confessed.  
Lelouch smiled," I knew you would give in," he said, doting on his knight. "You always obey me in the end. Now just like I told you before, you belong to me." Suzaku gave in immediately and didn't resist in the slightest. It felt incredible to obey him, he loved to please his prince. Lelouch smiled hungrily," now let's continue where we left off," he said as he began to reclaim his knight.

Suzaku woke up drenched in sweat and he was panting frantically. He looked around his room searching for Lelouch, and listened for any sounds of battle outside.  
"He's not here," he said relieved," it was just a dream... or a nightmare. I would never willingly let him do that to me, but... there is a part of me that misses him." He then shook his head," no, those thoughts and feelings aren't mine. They're all lies created by his cursed power. I can't let him put me under again, I can't. Cause if that happens I won't have the strength to resist him anymore."

"Hello, everyone my name is Euphie Maldini," Euphie said as she introduced herself to her class.  
"Euphie, you'll be the very person who hands Suzaku back over to me," Lelouch thought. As the day went on Euphie introduced herself to everyone in the school, seemingly able to make friends with everyone on the way. Once the day was over, Lelouch was finally able to get a hold of her. "What are you doing here, Euphie," Lelouch asked, knowing full well what the answer was.  
"I wanted to experience a normal life," she lied.  
Lelouch saw right through her lie. "Will you still have time for your siblings."  
"Of course, we can meet up almost every day," she said.  
"So, Suzaku was finally found," he said.  
"Yeah, I'm so glad. I was beginning to think... we would never find him," Euphie said. "I was hoping he would come back with me, but it seemed like he wanted to avoid the place."  
"Avoid the school, why we would he do that," Lelouch asked.  
"I have no clue, he wouldn't tell me. He just seemed so sad when he came back," Euphie said.  
"I was hoping he would come back, Nunnally and I miss him dearly," he said.  
"I'll be sure to tell him when I get back," she said," he'll be glad to hear it." 

After she visited Nunnally and Lelouch for a while, Euphie returned to the bureau.  
"How was school, your highness," Suzaku said as he greeted her.  
"It was nice," she then paused," your friends miss you, Suzaku, especially Nunnally and Lelouch."  
At Lelouch's name, Suzaku flinched. "He thinks he can get me back that easily," Suzaku thought.  
They walked to Euphie's room and once they were inside they continued their conversation. "Suzaku, forgive me for asking, but why do you not want to go back to school," she asked.  
"Because of him," he thought, but he couldn't tell her that. "I'd like to focus on my duty to you, Euphie," he said.  
"I'm grateful for your service, Suzaku, but you're allowed to live your own life," she said as she squeezed his hands.  
Suzaku looked up at the girl who meant everything to him," Euphie I-"  
"Pardon the interruption, your highness, but it's time for Sir Kururugi's questioning," Kanon said from the doorway.  
"Right," he then looked at Euphie," I'll see you later, your highness."  
"Yeah," she said as she reluctantly let go of her knight.  
He followed Kanon out the room and into another one. Schneizel was sitting on a couch, waiting for him.  
"Please have a seat, Suzaku. We have much to discuss," he said as Suzaku entered the room. Suzaku sat down and looked at the prince, wondering what he wanted to know. "Do you have any clue as to why Zero would want to capture you," he questioned.  
Suzaku took a deep breath," he wanted me out of his way, and he..." he paused, not sure if he could bring himself to say the words," he wanted me to be his lover."  
"And you refused," Schneizel said.  
"I did, but he forced me to against my will," Suzaku said. "This may sound crazy and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't believe me, but he has a power that allows him to force others to do his bidding. He used this power to force me to obey him and made me his plaything. He's used this power on countless people, mostly forcing them to commit suicide. He even used it on Euphie," he confessed.  
"Well this power would explain quite a lot," Schneizel said. "And what exactly did he make Euphie and you do."  
"He told me he made her forget about this plan for a special zone, where Britannian and Japanese people could live together," he said, " and he made me into his personal plaything, and forced me to do unspeakable things with him."  
"I'll have to talk to her about that," Schneizel thought. "Is there any chance you're under his control right now," he asked.  
"No, I don't think so. Lord Jeremiah was the one who released me. He had this device in his eye that cancelled out the effects of his power," Suzaku said.  
"And where is Zero now," Schneizel asked.  
"I'm not sure, it's unlikely he's still at that house. I wouldn't be surprised if they destroyed it to get rid of evidence," he said.  
"I have one more question to ask you Kururugi, do you know who Zero is," Schneizel asked.  
"I should tell them," he thought," but if I do that then Nunnally will be all alone or taken back into the family. No, Lelouch shouldn't be with her anymore, not after everything he did. Nunnally deserves better, but then what will happen to Lelouch." He could feel his feelings beginning to resurface again. "Damnit," he yelled in his mind. He made his decision then," no, I don't know who he is."  
"Well," Schneizel said," that's unfortunate. You are free to leave now." Suzaku turned to leave but was stopped when the prince spoke again. "One last thing, Kururugi," he said," don't tell anyone else about Zero's mysterious power."  
Suzaku nodded his head," of course, your highness."

"So how exactly do you plan on getting him back," C.C. said from her usual spot on Lelouch's bed.  
"Euphie will bring him to me," Lelouch stated.  
"And how are you going to get her to do that," she said.  
"By throwing a party for him, of course it'll be a surprise for Suzaku. He'll never agree to come if he knows it's me, and once we're alone I'll make him mine once again," he said.  
"And then what will you do," C.C. said.  
"I won't hide him this time, if I were to do that people would begin to suspect me," Lelouch said. "He'll be a double agent for me, that way I'll be able to gain intel and swiftly defeat the remaining Britannian forces. Now all I have to do is setup his return party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked or have any questions.


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch and Suzaku finally meet again at the party.

"Alright council members, let's get this party ready for tonight," Milly announced. They began by setting up the tables, Rivalz, Milly, and Nina went to get cups and drinks while Shirley and Nunnally fetched the plates. Kallen looked over at Lelouch who was on the phone ordering pizza. He had told her he was Zero and about the power he possessed. She wondered why he wouldn't tell anyone where he was keeping Suzaku or what he was doing with him. Everyday it seemed like he had another secret. She saw that he was done on the phone and made her way over to him.  
"Lelouch, there's something I need to ask you," she said.  
"What is it," he asked.  
She pulled Lelouch into a secluded room and asked her question," what's the real purpose of this party, I can tell you have no real interest in it."  
"To get Suzaku back of course," he said matter-of-factly.  
"Why do you obsess over him so much."  
"I want him to be on the right side," Lelouch said," and if he can't make the right choice himself then I'll make it for him."  
"Another ace would be nice," Kallen said.  
"Yes, it would, but you'll always be my red queen, Kallen." She blushed and turned away.  
"R-right," she stammered," well we should probably get back to helping set up then."  
"Yeah, we should."

Euphie was overjoyed that she would finally be able to get Suzaku out of the bureau and back at the school, although it would just be for a party but it was a start. Lelouch had told her about the surprise party earlier in the week and that her job was to bring Suzaku over. She would have to blindfold him though, so he wouldn't know where they were going.  
"You're back earlier than usual, your highness," Suzaku said.  
"Well it's because I have a surprise for you," Euphie beamed.  
"For me," Suzaku questioned," what for, it's not my birthday or anything."  
Euphie squeezed his hands and kissed him on the cheek," can't I surprise you whenever I want."  
"Of course you can, princess, but this just seems random," he said.  
"You were held captive for over a year, Suzaku; I want to see you happy again. I miss seeing your smile," she said.  
Suzaku looked down at her hands and smiled," alright Euphie, lead the way."  
She led him to a car and they got in the back, she then pulled something out. "I'd hate to do this to you but it's only to make sure you don't figure out what the surprise is," she said holding a blindfold.  
"It's alright, Euphie, I trust you." He let her put the blindfold on and felt her hand grab his and he squeezed it tight.  
They drove for thirty minutes when Euphie asked him a question," have you been in contact with Lelouch."  
Suzaku didn't want to think about him at a time like this," no, not since I was taken."  
Euphie wondered if something had happened between Lelouch and Suzaku right before he was captured. "Well they'll have time to fix things tonight," she thought. They finally arrived at the clubhouse; Euphie put on her blonde wig before she led Suzaku out of the car. She helped him up the stairs and into the clubhouse. "Alright, Suzaku I'm going to remove the blindfold now."  
She removed it and all he saw was darkness. "You did remove the blindfold right," he asked.  
"Yes silly, the lights are just off," she said.  
Suddenly the lights flickered on and the student council yelled out," welcome back, Suzaku."  
Milly then added," and welcome to the student council, Euphie."  
Suzaku locked eyes with him immediately and he could see the smirk on his face. "No," he thought," I've walked right into his trap."  
"You can't escape me now, Suzaku. After all you belong to me," Lelouch thought.

No one seemed to notice the tension between Lelouch and Suzaku at the moment. As they stood around the table eating their pizza, Suzaku couldn't help but look Lelouch's way. Everytime he would find his purple eyes looking directly at him and he would quickly look away. He was hoping to find a distraction with the other student council members, but they ended up bombarding him with questions about his capture.  
"What did he do to you," Milly asked.  
"Are you secretly working for the Black Knights now," asked Rivalz.  
"Did you see Zero's face," Shirley questioned.  
Suzaku didn't want to answer any of the questions, he simply wanted to disappear out of sight. Thankfully, Nunnally came over and saved him from the questions. "Guys, give Suzaku some space. If he wants to talk about it he will."  
They backed off and gave him some space. "Thank you, Nunnally," he said.  
She smiled softly at him and reached up for his hand; he took her small hand in his own. "You're trembling, Suzaku, what's wrong."  
"It's nothing," he said quickly.  
She knew he was lying, but she didn't push any further. "Are you and brother going to talk, you seem distant from each other," she said.  
"Of course, I just wanted to talk to everyone else first."  
"If you don't get to it during the party you can stay the night, we would both love having you over," Nunnally said.  
"We'll just have to see," Suzaku said.

"Mind if I ask you a question," Kallen said as she walked up to Suzaku.  
"What is it," he asked.  
"How would you describe Zero," she questioned.  
Lelouch had told Suzaku all about Kallen during his time held captive. He told him that she was an amazing pilot, just as good as him, that she was actually half Britannian, half Japanese, and she was fiercely loyal to Zero. He knew he wouldn't be able to convince her to leave the Black Knights. "He's manipulative, controlling, a terrorist; shall I continue."  
"We are not terrorists," she said," we are knights of justice, and those are some pretty strong words to throw around. Of course you of all people would describe him that way. He's the Japanese people's savior, why are you fighting against us."  
"You don't know him as well as I do," Suzaku replied," I know what he really is."  
"I would slap you right now but since this is your party I'll have mercy on you, but once we meet again on the battlefield don't expect any mercy from me," Kallen snapped as she stormed away.  
"Likewise," Suzaku responded.

The council members had left now and only Nunnally, Lelouch, Suzaku, and Euphie remained. They were in the student council room sitting around the table.  
"Suzaku, why don't you stay the night, you too Euphie," Nunnally said.  
"I'm not sure if I can with my duties to-"  
Euphie put her hand on Suzaku's," I told you you're allowed to live your own life, and besides I'll be here with you anyway so you won't be neglecting your duties," she said.  
Suzaku wanted to do anything other than staying the night, but he could tell Euphie really wanted to stay. So he would be forced to stay with Lelouch. "Alright," he said defeated.  
"Nunnally, why don't you and Euphie go spend some time together in your room. Suzaku and I have much to discuss," Lelouch said.  
"Alright, see you tomorrow Suzaku. Good night," Nunnally said.  
"Good night," they both said.  
They went to her room and as soon as they were out of view, Lelouch closed the door. "Now we are finally alone," he advanced on Suzaku and held him against the table, and he claimed his lips immediately. Suzaku closed his eyes and nearly gave in to him, he then realized what was happening and tried to pull away but the table and Lelouch kept him firmly in place. "I missed this," Lelouch said as he pulled away," I missed you." After that kiss alone, Suzaku felt like he would give Lelouch anything, but he knew he shouldn't. Lelouch noticed that Suzaku's resistance to him was weaker than ever, and he would easily be able to get him back under. However, he wanted Suzaku to realize just who he belonged to first. "You enjoyed that, didn't you," he teased.  
"Stop," Suzaku said," please let me go."  
"And why would I do that when I finally have you again. You really thought you could escape me. You should of stayed in the house and waited till I came back, but you ran instead and look where that got you," Lelouch said as he leaned in close to whisper in his ear,"right into my arms." Suzaku shuddered as he felt Lelouch's breath against his ear. The longer he was with him the more he felt himself beginning to slip. He needed to get away from him before he lost control completely, but another kiss quickly silenced any thoughts of escape.  
Suzaku returned the kiss this time and gave in to it fully, wrapping his arms around Lelouch and pulling the prince even closer to him. Even though he wasn't under the influence of geass he felt he had no control. "I do want this," he thought," I want him- I want to be his. I can't deny it anymore, it's all I've been thinking of since I came back. Even with Euphie all I could think about was him." Lelouch pulled away and looked at him, smirking.  
"I knew you wanted this, Suzaku. You want it just as much as I do. I can give you back all that time we spent together, all you have to do is say four words."  
"I belong to you," he replied, completely lost to Lelouch.  
"That's right, my knight," he said as he reached up at his left eye. Suzaku noticed it was no longer purple but red with a strange symbol. "You belong to me." Suzaku could feel the familiar feeling of geass coursing through him and he didn't resist it at all, in fact he welcomed it. Lelouch was quite happy with the state Suzaku was now in. It seemed being under his control for more than a year had made him addicted to the feeling, and being in his presence again made his will completely crumble. Allowing him to easily put him under once again.  
He began kissing him passionately, almost aggressively. He gripped his shirt, pulling him as close as he possibly could while still keeping him pinned against the table. He tangled his hand in his hair, lightly tugging on it. He then broke the kiss and moved his hand to his face, rubbing it gently with his thumb, but none of this was enough for him. He needed more much more from Suzaku. He grabbed at Suzaku's shirt, demanding it be taken off, he glady complied and took it off with little effort. Lelouch pushed him down onto the table and straddled him, he then began running his fingers down his chest. He gave him a quick kiss and leaned down as far as he could without touching him. "Now, let us continue where we left off that day, and this time we won't be interrupted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking literally a million years to update, I've been crazy busy and had little to no time to actually write. I'm hoping to be able to update within a week like I usually do but it's unlikely to happen now, so unfortunately updates will most likely be in 2 or more weeks but I will try to get it in as early as possible. Thank you for being patient, and I hope to update soon!


	8. Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku returns to Ashford Academy and Euphie makes a bold declaration.

Lelouch woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. He looked down and in his arms was an angel. The light shining through the window seemed to make an ethereal glow around Suzaku, and when he looked up at him his eyes seemed to shimmer.  
"Good morning, Lelouch." He smiled lovingly at his prince, and in that moment all Lelouch wanted was to stay in that bed with him forever.  
"Good morning, Suzaku," just looking at Suzaku gave Lelouch a strong urge to kiss him right there.  
Suzaku took Lelouch's hand into his own and squeezed it gently," don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be by your side."  
He couldn't resist the urge anymore and gently kissed him, he was perfect in every way. "I know, Suzaku," he said as he pulled away," I know." They then lied there and took in each other's warmth, simply enjoying the other's presence. Lelouch spoke then, interrupting the calm stillness," I want you to tell me any information you find out from the Britannians. Only tell me when we are completely alone, and don't try stealing any data or anything that could get you killed. Information is all I want, do you understand."  
"Yes, my prince, I'll do whatever is necessary to help your cause," Suzaku said.  
"I am grateful for your loyalty, Suzaku," he then sighed," I'm afraid our time together will have to end now, we have to get ready for school and we don't want anyone getting suspicious." They got ready for school and met Euphie and Nunnally downstairs for breakfast.  
"What were you two up to last night," Euphie asked.  
"We were continuing where we left off before Suzaku was captured," Lelouch stated, smirking inwardly as it wasn't completely a lie.  
"You're coming back to school now, right Suzaku," Nunnally asked.  
"Yes, Nunnally," he said. Euphie smiled, it looked like Suzaku was finally taking her advice and living his own life. Lelouch was probably able to convince him last night, it seemed like he was able to convince anyone.

They made their way through the day, meeting up in the student council room afterwards to talk. Euphie and Suzaku left for the government bureau soon after, leaving Lelouch and Nunnally alone. "Nunnally," Lelouch said," I'm going to be gone for a few hours, Sayoko will be here with you." He then began heading for the door," I'll see you when I get back."  
"Alright, just stay out of trouble," Nunnally said.  
"I will," he said as he left.

"So will Suzaku be joining us," Kallen asked.  
"Not yet, it would be far too suspicious if he suddenly joined the Black Knights. He'll be a double agent for now and when the time comes he will join us. But for now his information will be essential in Britannia's defeat," he then paused," tell me Kallen, what will you do when we defeat Britannia."  
"I'll live with my mother and hopefully live a normal life," Kallen said, looking towards the future. "What about you," she asked.  
Lelouch thought it over," I don't know actually, I've been so focused on winning this war that I haven't even thought of it." They sat in silence then, until a knock at the door got their attention.  
"Anyone want pizza," C.C. asked, holding a box full of her favorite treat.

"Euphie there's something we need to discuss," Schneizel said from her doorway. They made their way to Schneizel's office and once inside Euphie asked what he wanted to discuss. "Do you remember anything about a special zone of Japan."

"What information do you have for me today," Lelouch asked Suzaku as they were finally left alone. It had been a few days since he reclaimed Suzaku, and everyday he had new information for him.  
Suzaku went over to Lelouch and whispered all he learned about Britannia's latest scheme. "I shouldn't expect any less from my brother," he said afterwards. He turned the tv on and flipped to the news channel where Euphie was currently giving a live speech.  
"I, Euphemia li Britannia, hereby announce the formation of the special administrated zone of Japan where Japanese and Britannians will be able to live side by side as equals," Euphie declared.  
"How can she remember this," Lelouch thought," I used my geass on her to make her forget. Did Suzaku tell her when he escaped. This zone is going to completely ruin everything."  
"Do you here me, Zero," Euphie asked through the screen," help me build a future towards freedom."  
Lelouch turned the tv off after her announcement. "What does she think she's doing," he said aloud," she's far too naive for her own good."  
"Lelouch, are you alright," Suzaku asked.  
"Did you mention anything about the special zone to Euphie," Lelouch asked.  
"No, but I did tell Prince Schneizel about it when he questioned me," he said.  
"So, this is Schneizel's doing then, and what else did you tell him."  
"I told him about your geass," he said.  
Lelouch was silent. "That will be a problem in the future," he murmured to himself," was there anyone else there when you told him," Lelouch asked.  
"Just the Prince's aid, Kanon Maldini."  
"Well we'll take care of that matter later, for now we'll have to figure out how to deal with Euphie's plan." Lelouch began thinking of ways he could counter her plan but couldn't come up with anything that would work.  
"Perhaps you could join her, just like she said," Suzaku stated.  
Lelouch's eyes widened, " Suzaku, you just gave me an idea." He gave his knight a kiss to show his thanks.  
"I did," Suzaku asked, perplexed.  
"I'll need Jeremiah's help for this to work, though. Tomorrow I'll have him remove the geass I previously put on her, and then at the grand opening of her special zone my plan will come to fruition," Lelouch declared.  
"And what is your plan," Suzaku asked.  
"You'll just have to wait and see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait... again. If you liked or have any questions comment below. See you whenever the next chapter gets uploaded!


	9. Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch begins phase one of his plan, and a new face shows up at school.

"Make sure you do it discreetly," Lelouch said.  
"I won't let you down, my prince," Jeremiah said.  
"And make sure you only get her in the field, I don't want to take any chances with Suzaku," he said.  
"Of course, your highness."

"Can we talk after school," Lelouch asked Euphie.  
"Of course, Lelouch. I'm all ears for whatever you need to say."  
"And now the first phase begins," Lelouch thought to himself," I highly doubt Suzaku would turn against me even if he was released, after all he willingly let me put him under, but I don't want to take any chances with him. It would be a pain to have to chase him down again, but seeing him submit to me in the end is quite satisfying."

"What was it you wanted to talk about Lelouch," Euphie asked.  
"I wanted to talk about that announcement you made the other day, the SAZ," he said.  
"What about it," she questioned.  
"Do you think Zero will accept your offer."  
Euphie paused for a moment, then responded," if he's the type of man I think he is then he will." After her response she seemed to zone out for a second, then she looked directly at Lelouch.  
"What do you remember," he asked her.  
"You're... Zero, you kidnapped Suzaku, and the SAZ was my idea," she quietly said," what happened, why did I forget all those things."  
"My fault," Lelouch responded," I impulsively reacted to the things you were telling me. I thought the SAZ would ruin everything I had been working towards, but I realize now we should work together to make things better. Can you ever forgive me for what I did."  
Euphie was surprised by Lelouch's sudden confession," of course I forgive you, silly. How could I not, but do you really mean it, Zero and the Black Knights want to help support the SAZ."  
"Well the Black Knights don't exactly know about this yet, but they'll be informed soon," he said.  
"We'll both face some opposition on our respective sides," Euphie stated.  
"Especially you, the Britannians definitely won't like the idea of working with the Black Knights," Lelouch said.  
"I'll be able to convince them, surely Schneizel will think it's a good idea and he'll be able to help."  
"He won't immediately start shooting if there's hope of negotiations."  
"And if he sees nothing wrong with it, then the others will have to agree," she said.  
"Looks like it's my turn to give a grand speech to the nation," Lelouch said as he rose from his chair.  
"By the way, can you release Cornelia."

"Hello class, my name is Rolo Haliburton."  
"I don't remember the Prez saying anything about a new student yesterday," Shirley said.  
"I guess she didn't find anything interesting about him," Rivalz stated.  
Lelouch watched the boy as he went to sit down, noticing a mysterious air about him. "I guess not."

"Hey Prez why didn't you say anything about the new kid," Rivalz asked.  
"Today was the first I even heard of him," Milly responded.  
"Interesting," Lelouch thought.  
"He's probably from an important family, that's what I would guess," Rivalz commented.  
"Or a spy from the Black Knights," Shirley said.  
"That's ridiculous, what would the Black Knights gain by spying on a school," Rivalz rebutted.  
"What do you think Suzaku," Shirley asked.  
Just as he was about to answer, the door to the student council room opened and Rolo poked his head in. "Oh, forgive me I thought this was a different room," he said, already beginning to head out.  
"Actually your timing couldn't be better," Milly said with a smirk," we were hoping you would join the student council. What do you say everyone." Everyone proceeded to nod their heads in agreement. "It's settled then, you're officially apart of the student council," Milly declared.  
"Ok then," Rolo stuttered.

"Sorry about Milly," Lelouch said," she can be quite eccentric."  
"I see," Rolo said. "So you pick up after them or something."  
"No, this is where my sister and I live."  
"You seem close with that boy," Rolo stated.  
Lelouch was surprised at how easily he was able to see his and Suzaku's relationship. "Suzaku's my best friend, practically like a brother," Lelouch said. "How was your first day here."  
"Nothing interesting happened if that's what you want to know," he then paused," that one girl she looks a lot like Princess Euphiemia."  
Lelouch made note of Rolo's deduction skills. "I guess you could say that."

As the week went on Lelouch felt Rolo's eyes on him the entire time. He made sure to make friends with him, getting him to come over to the clubhouse quite a few times. He introduced him to Nunnally and they seemed to hit it off, but he made sure to be cautious. He noticed he didn't seem to have much experience making friends and that he always seemed to be alone. He made sure to reach out to him at least once every day, noticing how he seemed to relax a bit after prolonged exposure to him. He was slowly but surely making him think he wanted to be around him, carefully manipulating his emotions until he had him firmly in his grasp. However, he still had his suspicions about him, knew there was something he was hiding and he intended to find out.

"Rolo, can we talk for a minute," Lelouch said after the meeting.  
"What is it," he asked.  
Lelouch removed his contact and directed his eye right at the boy. "Tell me everything I want to-" he stopped, surprised by the gun that was aimed at his head and the boy who was just in front of him.  
"Did you really think it would be that easy, Lelouch," Rolo said coldly, dropping the mask of the shy boy.  
"So this is who you really are," Lelouch said," I suspected for a while that you might have a geass. Who did you make a contract with."  
"That's none of your concern," he replied," you should be more focused on the gun against your head and the person who's holding it."  
Lelouch knew Rolo could have killed him prior to this confrontation yet he didn't, which meant he had him practically wrapped around his finger and he wasn't the real objective. "What are you really here for, seeing as you have geass I'd say C.C. is a good guess." He felt the tiniest flinch after his statement, confirming his suspicion. "You can have her for all I care, in fact, I can hand her right to you," he said.  
"And why would you do that," Rolo asked, pressing further.  
"She has no value to me, I don't need her for any future plans," Lelouch said matter-of-factly.  
"So you'll throw her away just like that," Rolo said.  
"I do that quite often with people; once they've fulfilled what I require of them I simply throw them out," Lelouch thought. "The witch can take care of herself."  
Rolo put his gun down," so now what, I wait until your witch decides to show up."  
"You'd have a good chance of getting her if you stayed here with Nunnally and I," Lelouch said.  
"Live... with you," Rolo said, surprised by the invitation.  
"Yes, after all a boy your age needs a family. Nunnally and I can give you one," Lelouch said, tempting Rolo with the offer.  
"I don't need any attachments, my mission is C.C.," Rolo stated.  
"Everyone needs a family," he said turning towards him," and I doubt whoever you answer to can give you that. Besides this will make your job easier."  
Rolo sighed," alright."  
"Nunnally will be quite pleased to have another brother," Lelouch said.

"Princess Euphiemia, the Black Knights and I hereby accept your request to join the SAZ," Zero declared. Lelouch knew the Black Knights would despise the idea of working with the Britannians, but he assured them that he knew what he was getting into. "I'd stay scarce if I were you," Lelouch said to C.C. as he entered his chambers.  
"And why is that," C.C. said indifferently.  
"Rolo is looking for you, and he does have a geass like I suspected."  
"V.V.," she said suddenly.  
"What," Lelouch questioned.  
"He and Charles have been trying to get me to come back to the Order."  
"What are you talking about," Lelouch asked, perplexed.  
"The Geass Order is a group that produces geass users. This Rolo you keep talking about is most likely a member of the Order," C.C. said.  
"Jeremiah was probably also under the orders of V.V. then," Lelouch added.  
"Most likely."  
"Do you know where this Order is," Lelouch asked, fully intending on taking on his father and V.V. if C.C. knew its whereabouts.  
"I have no idea," C.C. said.

Coming up with a story was no problem for Lelouch, and Nunnally accepted it right away. He would be able to keep a close eye on him now, but so would Rolo. He was attempting to further increase his hold on him so he would be easier to manipulate, and it was surprisingly easy. The boy clearly had no knowledge about family life and it was surprising how easily flustered he got. He had made a mess on himself in the kitchen the other day, and all Lelouch did was wipe some of it off his face, causing Rolo to blush profoundly. Lelouch had to admit it was fun toying with the boy's emotions; a simple touch and heat would be rising to his cheeks. He was in the bath at the moment and Lelouch decided it was time for the final push to tip Rolo's scale.  
He headed into the bathroom, surprising the boy," Lelouch, what are you doing in here."  
"Would you like my help," he said gesturing towards the tub.  
"Help with... my bath," Rolo asked, surprised by Lelouch's offer.  
"I help Nunnally with her baths, what's wrong with helping you," he said feigning innocence.  
"I guess you can," he said, already feeling his cheeks heat up. Lelouch went over and began doing his hair, gently combing the soap through with his fingers. After he washed it out, he went down to his shoulders and began massaging. The contact was almost too much for Rolo to bear, he never expected to be touched this way, especially by Lelouch of all people. He let out a sigh and sank into his touch. Lelouch smirked at the effect he was having on the boy, he was far too easy to manipulate. He was like putty in his hands but just a step further and he'd be completely his. He stopped and took his chin in his hand and made him face him, Rolo was shocked by the sudden closeness and was completely unprepared for what happened next. Lelouch closed the gap between them and locked lips with him. Rolo didn't know what to think, one second he was taking a bath and the next he was kissing Lelouch. Lelouch pulled away, knowing he was in control.  
"Will you join me Rolo, will you join the Black Knights," Lelouch asked, already knowing Rolo's answer.  
He was breathing hard, his face all kinds of red, he took a deep breath and answered," yes... Lelouch," he panted," please let me be by your side. Your goal is my mission now."  
Lelouch smiled, his plan had worked perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to stick to this once a month update. I hate making you guys wait so long, but it's hard to write when I'm always so busy. Thank you for being so patient, and as usual comment if you liked or have any questions! See you next month!!


	10. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has someone they wish to protect.

Whenever Lelouch allowed him to, Rolo would be at his side. No matter what the task was, if Lelouch asked he'd be there. He didn't particularly care for Nunnally, it was all just an act to get closer to him in the beginning, but now he does it to make Lelouch happy. With Suzaku though, he couldn't stand him. He was always by Lelouch's side, even more than he was and he wasn't a fan of that. Rolo didn't know why Lelouch was so interested in him, he could have anyone he wanted yet he chose him. If he somehow escaped again Rolo would make sure he wouldn't come back. Lelouch would be upset of course, but Suzaku's simply a distraction from his real goal. If he plans on defeating Britannia the distraction will have to go. It's all for Lelouch in the end, Rolo will protect him from himself even if it could get him killed in the process.

 

Lelouch loved Nunnally and Suzaku more than anyone; they both meant the world to him. He would gladly lay down his life for either of them. He had protected Nunnally for years from the dangers of the world and he was doing it yet again, all for her sake. He knew she would never approve of his methods just like Suzaku did, and he couldn't use his geass to change her mind, but even if he could he wouldn't. Although, if it was necessary to protect her from something then he would gladly do it.

Now it was time for Lelouch to start protecting Suzaku. Suzaku had been the one to put his life on the line first, and Lelouch was not having anymore of his recklessness. The main person he needed protection against was himself, and he fixed that problem with his geass. However, there are people who wish to do him harm, which is another reason for his rebellion. When he wins he'll make sure no one lays a finger on the Japanese, most importantly Suzaku.

 

Kanon knew his Prince liked a challenge but he wasn't so sure about this one. Zero was an interesting case, he fought against their forces and then he agrees to a plan that could potentially cease all conflict if everything works out. He knew with his Prince at the helm everything should work out, but with Zero there was no such thing as being too careful. Schneizel could handle himself perfectly fine, but when he was by his side he felt his Prince's safety was assured.

 

She was his ace, his red queen, and yet she felt like she was second fiddle to his White Knight. Sometimes she even thought she might be getting replaced, but she quickly dismissed the notion. Zero thought she was irreplaceable, she knew he held her on a high pedalstool. She would always be his ace, and he would be the king. The king she would gladly die fighting beside.

 

He had failed his Lady, but he refused to fail his Prince. He was Jeremiah Gottwald and he did not intend on making the same mistake twice. He pledged his life to his Prince and he fully intended to keep that pledge. After all Orange was the color of his loyalty.

 

The Emperor had called for her, her father had called for her. She couldn't even remember the last time she saw him face to face. Cornelia demanded to come along but was refused, not even Suzaku was allowed. She had a feeling he wanted to discuss the SAZ and would attempt to abolish it. However, Euphie did not plan on backing down. She would stand for the Japanese people's rights, she refused to let this injustice go on any longer. She would protect them and refuse to bend to her father's will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than usual. The next one should be the normal length. Finally decided to actually put chapter names. Chapter insert whatever number here was getting boring so I decided to actually name them now. Leave a comment if you have any questions, and see you next month!


	11. Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opening ceremony of the SAZ finally arrives.

The day of the opening of the SAZ was getting closer and closer. With Lelouch's help, the Japanese people would finally have actual rights. Nunnally, Lelouch, and Euphie could finally be a family again. Suzaku and her could even...  
"Euphie," Lelouch said, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
"Oh, sorry," she stuttered. "I was just thinking about all the things that would change after the SAZ is established." Her and Lelouch had gotten closer once they started going over their plans for the SAZ; it reminded her of their childhood and all the memories they shared. 

Lelouch smiled at Euphie, he didn't realize how much he had missed spending time with her until they started making plans. She may have been in his way with Suzaku, but that was taken care of now. And if everything went according to plan, she would be out of harm's way and he wouldn't have to worry about her getting hurt.

 

It had been awhile since Euphie had some alone time with Suzaku and she was desperately in need of some time with her knight. When he came into her room she made sure they wouldn't be disturbed, and then closed the door. She pulled him close to her and laid her head on his shoulder.  
"It's been a while since we've been able to be like this," she said softly, taking in his warmth.  
"With both of our duties we don't exactly get much time," Suzaku replied.  
"Then let's make the time we have worthwhile," Euphie said before kissing him. They pulled each other in close, leaving hardly any room to spare. Suzaku softly caressed Euphie's hair, tenderly touching every lock. Euphie smiled at Suzaku's softness and took him over to the bed.  
Suzaku looked up at Euphie," are you sure you want to do this," he questioned," what will-"  
She silenced him with a hush," I don't care about anyone else's opinion on me. I'm perfectly fine with this, Suzaku." She took his hand in hers," but are you ok with this."  
He looked at her hand and then back at her," as long as you are."

 

Today was the opening of the SAZ. The crowd was bustling with excitement about the prospect of being able to finally be treated as human beings. However, the Britannians overseeing the event were skeptical of Zero's arrival. Euphie; however, knew otherwise and assured them of his arrival. 

Suzaku was curious as to what Lelouch's plan was for the SAZ, he had somehow given him an idea but he wouldn't tell him what it was. Just then Zero came making a grand entrance on top of his Knightmare.

"And now my plan will finally come to fruition," Zero thought to himself. He made his way down to the platform and guns were immediately set on him.  
"Welcome Zero," Euphie said," we're glad you could make it."  
Schneizel stood beside her, taking in the man before him. "Shall we begin," he asked him.  
"Lead the way, your highness," Zero said. Suzaku and Kanon followed behind them as they went to discuss the terms of their negotiations. Schneizel was curious if this supposed power of Zero's was real, that conversation; however, was for when they were completely alone.

 

Kallen knew Lelouch could handle himself, but she still couldn't help but worry for his safety. She had asked him if he wanted her there with him, but he refused, saying he had everything under control. Still, she waited anxiously for any signs of trouble. 

 

After the negotiations were over, they went back outside to make the official announcement. Zero stood in front of the crowd, preparing for another one of his grandiose speeches. However, right as he was about to begin the click of a gun behind him abruptly halted his speech. The true surprise was the person behind the gun.  
"Euphie," Lelouch said, shocked that his pacifistic sister was holding a gun to his head.  
"It's time everyone knew the truth about you Zero," she said coldly," that you're nothing but a manipulative terrorist seeking to control the world."  
"Euphie what are you talking about, you know me. I know this isn't you, what about the deal we just made, the plans we have been working on," he nearly shouted. He knew this had to be geass, but who's? Rolo's couldn't do anything like that, Mao was dead, and he had removed his geass on her. So there was someone else with a geass then, but who? Who would be able to get close enough to do something like this? He looked around at the people behind him, none of them liked him but they wouldn't possibly do something like this. Except for Schneizel perhaps, but something like this wasn't his style. So it was someone higher up then the Prime Minister...someone like his father. "Of course, it's him," he thought," he has to constantly destroy my life and take away the ones I love from me. I should have suspected that he had a geass, did C.C. know about this?"

"What is she doing," Schneizel thought," Euphemia would never do something like this, especially not after they had reached a deal that would bring peace. Could this be Zero's power, but why would he throw away peace just like that?"

Suzaku had never been more terrified for Lelouch's safety than now, and he was being threatened by Euphie of all people.  
"Why would she do something like this," he wondered. "Why would she throw away peace just like that?"

"Any last words Zero, before I show everyone who you really are and rid the world of your presence," Euphie said.  
"Euphie, think about what your-" he was cut off by the gunshot that rang through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay, I get sidetracked really easily and I completely forgot Saturday and Sunday were even a thing and thought the 15th was Tuesday. Spoiler alert, it was yesterday. My bad. I'll make sure to have the actual date next time and hopefully not forget about the weekend again. As usual leave a comment if you have any questions and thank you for being patient!


	12. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go wrong at the SAZ.

It felt like they were children again. Lelouch and Euphie had always been close and when he and Nunnally were sent away they were both heartbroken. But now, they were finally together again and they would never be separated ever again. Euphie had always been soft, Lelouch knew that, however, he didn't expect some of that softness to rub off on him. He had thought Euphie's idea for the SAZ was naive and unrealistic but after constant discussion he found himself actually considering it. He almost dropped his original plan... almost. He had forgiven her for Suzaku shortly after, he found that he simply couldn't stay mad at her when she meant no harm. She had the same goal as him as well her methods were the only thing that were really keeping her from her goal. The SAZ, however, had potential and if executed properly it could change everything. If Lelouch didn't have Nunnally or Suzaku then Euphie would be his motivation for all of this.

 

He had told him there was nothing to worry about, but Rolo had a bad feeling about this entire thing and he wasn't about to ignore it. He had easily made his way into the SAZ and was now heading to where Lelouch and the others were located. If Lelouch found out about him infiltrating the SAZ without his permission he wouldn't be pleased. But if there was a threat to Lelouch Rolo wouldn't regret being there to save him. When he finally arrived on the platform he hid in the shadows and viewed the scene. What he saw shocked him immensely, Princess Euphiemia was holding a gun to Lelouch's head. He couldn't make out what was being said, however, words were not needed anyway as a gun to the head was a clear threat. He covered his face before taking action. Using his geass, he quickly dispatched of the two guards watching the scene. He pulled out his own gun and didn't hesitate to fire.

"Any last words, Zero, before I show everyone who you really are and rid the world of your presence," Euphie said.  
"Euphie, think about what your-" he was cut off by a gunshot that rang through the air. He turned around and watched as Euphie fell while her dress became stained by blood. His first instinct was to catch her but what would people think if the enemy of Britannia seemed to be distraught about one of the enemy leaders dying. Suddenly smoke filled his view and the familiar voice of his newest pawn came from behind him.  
"Zero, we must leave now before the Britannians try anything."  
Lelouch silently started at Euphie,"...was it you who shot?"  
"Yes, big brother, but ask your questions later we have to go. I already informed the Black Knights and the crowd made a run for it as soon as the shot was fired," Rolo said.  
Suddenly, Suzaku made his way through the smoke and immediately went by Euphie's side. "Suzaku..." Lelouch said. The glare he received from him shocked Lelouch, it was a look of pure hatred. He wondered if seeing Euphie get shot had snapped Suzaku out of his trance and now he was able to fight off his geass.  
"I'll stop the others while you talk," Rolo whispered before he made his way behind Suzaku.  
"I will never forgive you for this," Suzaku growled.  
"Suzaku...wait,"   
"Don't say another word," he threatened. The look of pure hatred he was receiving from Suzaku was unbearable. He never wanted to see such hatred directed at him from Suzaku of all people. He knew he could take him if he wanted too, he had Rolo there to help. However, that one look quickly banished any idea.  
"Lelouch," Rolo urged, reminding him of his power's Achilles heel," we have to go." Lelouch left the scene silently, wondering how everything could go wrong so fast.

He finally came to his senses when it happened. He quickly ran over to Euphie's side and she was bleeding, badly, and he could tell she was barely holding on. Lelouch was there, staring right at them, he left after an exchange of words with Rolo. Suzaku hoped he would never see him again, but he knew he would never leave him alone. He decided to forget about him for the moment and focus on Euphie.  
"Euphie, Euphie please respond," Suzaku said desperately.  
"Su..zaku," Euphie said weakly.  
"Please just hold on Euphie help will come soon."  
She smiled lightly," always putting others before yourself. Suzaku, you were the best knight I could possibly ask for."  
"Euphie..."  
"And you mean the world to me, Suzaku," she reached up and put her hand on his cheek. "So please don't hate yourself."  
"Euphie please don't go," he begged as tears began to form in his eyes.  
"I've loved you for so long, Suzaku. I just wish...we had...a little more..."  
"Euphie!" the tears fell all at once. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep that promise. Why did he let him put him back under so easily, he should have fought back not ask him to do it. How could he be so foolish...because of his mistake Euphie was gone.  
"Kururugi." Suzaku snapped out of his thoughts and realized the SAZ had been emptied. Prince Schneizel stood above him, looking right at Euphie.  
"Your highness...I'm sorry I couldn't protect her. If I had-"  
"None of this is your fault, Suzaku. No one could have foreseen any of this happening," he said.  
"Except Zero."  
"Perhaps."  
"Your highness," Suzaku said stunned,"you don't think he's behind this."  
"I don't think Zero's the kind of man who would throw away peace so easily," Schneizel said.  
Suzaku frowned," perhaps peace was never his plan." He looked at Euphie one last time then gingerly set her down. He could have set the world ablaze with his gaze alone. "I promise you, Prince Schneizel, I will kill Zero myself," Suzaku declared.  
Schneizel stared at Suzaku. The boy's fire could bring down entire nations. Schneizel smirked, "you can do that and so much more." Suzaku looked up at Schneizel," how would you like a promotion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked or have any questions.


	13. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed since the SAZ incident and things have changed.

It had been a year since that day. An entire year since he was with Euphie. An entire year since he last saw him. And yet he felt his presence all the same. His voice was always in his head, telling him to come back, but he wouldn't listen to it. He would never listen to him again. Sleeping was virtually impossible thanks to it, he was in constant fear that if he let his guard down for even a second it would take control. And it was hard enough trying to sleep with those constant dreams he had; the dreams where he would happily go back to him and submit to his commands, and any dream involving Euphie. Making his guilt for what happened even greater than it already was.   
He was now a Knight of the Round, thanks to Prince Schneizel. If any of the other Rounds had a problem with him being an Eleven they didn't show it. He became fast friends with Gino and Anya, the knights of three and six respectively. They reminded him of the old days when he and-  
"Hey, Suzaku," Gino yelled interrupting his thoughts.  
"What is it," he asked.  
He wrapped an arm around him, "don't you think it's odd that it's nearly been a year since we've heard anything about the Black Knights."  
He winced, "perhaps they realized what they were doing was wrong."  
Gino realized he had struck a nerve with the question and decided to change the subject. "So...how have you been."  
"I've been fine, I guess."  
"Suzaku, what makes you happy," he questioned.  
Suzaku sighed, "I don't know anymore."

 

It had been a year since he last saw him. A year since it all went wrong. After the failure of the SAZ, riots erupted all over Japan. The Britannians tried to force them back into submission but nothing seemed to work. Everything they did seemed to anger the populace even more. So they decided to step back a bit, and Lelouch decided to not pursue them. He knew it would be the wise thing to do, but after losing Suzaku and Euphie he just didn't have the heart to. Right now it seemed they had agreed to a temporary truce, but he knew they would come back stronger. After all the one currently in charge was Schneizel, but it seemed he wanted to figure out what happened at the SAZ just as much as he did. He assumed his father was at fault, who else would do something so cruel. If he and Schneizel teamed up he knew they could get to the bottom of this, but now was not the time.  
Rolo attempted to fill the hole that was left by Suzaku, but it just wasn't the same. They were different in too many ways, he could never replace him.   
"Don't you think it's time you stopped pitying yourself," Kallen said as she entered the room.  
"What," he said looking up at her.  
"You've been like this ever since that special zone incident. If you want something to be done you have to do it. You're the leader after all," she paused for a second, "the others have been talking, they're wondering when we are going to attack."  
"We're not," he said depressed.  
"And why not," she yelled, "because you lost your sister and Suzaku. I lost my brother because of this war and I didn't give up. So please Lelouch don't give up, not now. If you won't do it for me then...do it for Nunnally."  
Her words struck a cord in him and he stood up, "who said I was giving up." Kallen looked up at him, "I simply wanted to face my enemy at their strongest, but I think their break has gone on long enough, don't you Q-1. Soon we will strike them at their heart and make them regret coming to Japan."  
Kallen smiled, "welcome back, Lelouch." 

 

"You seem happier than usual, big brother," Rolo said.  
"Well things will finally be going my way quite soon," he smirked.  
"Do these plans involve Kururugi," he said.  
"And what if they do."  
"I think you're too distracted by him," Lelouch was stunned by his comment, "you need to focus on your goals not your lover."   
"Suzaku is part of my goals," Lelouch said.  
"Is he though?"  
"My goals are none of your concern, dont you think you're overstepping your boundaries."  
He stood not even a foot from him, "your life is my concern," he grabbed his hand, "and I dont want you to lose it over something so foolish."  
Lelouch pulled away, irritated, "I have no intention of dying," he said. "Besides he may want to kill me now, but he'll never get the chance to try. I won't allow him to. The next time I see him I won't let him get away."  
"The next time I see him, I'll grant that wish of his," Rolo thought, "I should have taken him out with his precious Princess that day."

 

"You've lost a lot of blood, Suzaku," he said as he cradled him. "But don't worry I won't let you die."  
"I'd rather die than go back with you," Suzaku said as he struggled to stay awake.  
Lelouch chuckled, "stubborn as always, of course you would still try to fight after being injured." He gave him a stern look now, "I'll make sure that's the last time you do something so stupid." Suzaku feared what Lelouch had planned for him now and he doubted that he would be able to escape this time. Everything began to go out of focus and he could have sworn it wasn't that dark in there before. "I won't allow you to leave my side ever again," Lelouch said as everything faded away.

Suzaku startled awake, that dream had felt too real. He wondered if it was a sign, a message from the future.  
"No, it can't be. I won't be taken by him again, I won't."  
"You will," his voice said.  
"No, I'd die before that happened," Suzaku said.  
"Now, now let's not be so extreme. You know you belong to me."  
"No."  
"Yes, you do," his voice whispered.  
His voice seemed to softly caress him, trying to ease him into submission. But he refused to give in that easily again. "No!" he yelled. "I'm done listening to you. I won't let you control me anymore."  
His voice laughed, "do you really think you can get rid of me. You know I'm always here, and I will never leave you."   
It was finally silent again. Suzaku sighed, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked or have any questions!


	14. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku and Lelouch unexpectedly meet at the mall on their day off.

"Hey, Suzaku," Gino called.  
"What is it," he replied.  
Gino came next to him and put his arm on his shoulder, "so I was thinking, since we don't have anything to do why don't we go out for some fun."  
"Go out where," Suzaku asked.  
"How's the mall sound," Gino said.  
Suzaku shrugged his shoulders, "fine I guess."  
"Great," Gino said as he slapped his back, "I'm going to make it my mission to see you smile today."

 

"Tell me again why you needed Rolo and I for this," Lelouch said, struggling to carry all the bags in his hands, "you have Shirley here with you after all."  
"Well the real reason is becau—" Milly began to say.  
"Because she thinks you have great fashion sense, Lelou," Shirley said, covering Milly's mouth.  
"Then why am I here," Rolo asked.  
"If Lelou was coming we knew you'd want to be here as well."  
"They welcomed him to the school just as easily as everyone else," Lelouch thought. "Completely unaware of what his true motives were, but the threat has been neutralized for now. However, there are times when his true nature would show, especially with Suzaku. I'll need to be careful with him once I get him back."  
"Lelou," Shirley said.  
"What."  
"You seemed to be off in another world there for a bit."  
"Oh, sorry," he said.  
Shirley smiled at him, "well we're going into this store now, come on." She grabbed his arm and began pulling him along.  
"Hang on, Shirley, you're going to make me drop the bags."

 

He didn't think he would ever feel like this again, actually enjoying something, and he wasn't even doing anything. It was watching Gino enjoy himself that made him feel this way again.  
"There it is," he had said, "there's your smile." He actually felt genuine joy again. Watching him goof around with the games in the arcade and many other things. However, like all good things it must come to an end. They were in a clothing store now, and Gino was browsing through some items. "How do you think this will look," Gino said as he held up an item.  
"I think it'll look..." he noticed someone in the distance, someone he'd hoped he would never see again, "it'll look fine. I'll be right back, going to try something on."  
"Alright," Gino said. "Wait, he didn't have any clothes."  
He could hear his voice again as he made his way towards him, "yes, come to me."

He put the bags down, "Rolo, can you watch these for me. I'm going to do a little shopping of my own now."  
"Sure thing, big brother," he said.  
He went and scanned the section, seeing if there was anything he liked. Suddenly, he felt a strong grip on his arm and looked up, completely surprised to see who it was, "Suzaku." He dragged him along with him and took him to the dressing room. He pushed him against the wall and pinned him there, before kissing him aggressively. Lelouch was completely shocked, he had made the first move, he had come to him. He began to wrap his arms around his neck, but Suzaku quickly pushed him away before they went any further. He looked away from him, refusing to make eye contact. He looked ashamed at what he had done.

He pushed him against the wall and pinned him there. His thoughts were racing; give in to him one part said, kill him said the other, instead he kissed him. He grabbed him closer to him, wishing to devour him. He came to his senses then. "What am I doing," he thought. He pushed him away, ashamed of himself for being so weak yet again.

"...Suzaku." Lelouch said.  
"Damn you, damn you and your geass," Suzaku said. "All I hear is your voice, always calling me, and I want it to stop."  
"Suzaku," he took a step towards him.  
"No," he said, not letting him get any closer.  
"Come back to me," Lelouch whispered.  
"No," he yelled, "never again." He stormed out the dressing room, leaving him completely alone.  
"I could have pushed harder," he thought, "I could have grabbed him and forced him to listen to my words. I could've put him back under, perhaps I should have, but...now is not the time. The time will come soon and I will make you mine."

"Can we go now," Suzaku asked.  
"Go," Gino questioned, "but I thought–" he turned and looked at him. "Hey, Suzaku, what's wrong."  
"Can we just go."

 

"Suzaku, you can tell me what's wrong," Gino said.  
"I'm fine, Gino," he said.  
Gino sat next to him and put his arm around him, "you can tell anything, Suzaku."  
He began to feel a warmth rise to his cheeks and he realized what was happening. He quickly stood up, "I'm going to go to bed." He made his way to his room. "No, I can't get feelings for him," he thought, "I can't let him meet the same fate as Euphie, I can't."  
"Anyone who is in my way shall be removed," his voice said.  
"Damn you and your geass to hell," Suzaku said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked or have any questions!

**Author's Note:**

> And so begins another one. This one will probably not be as long as the last one... probably. It depends what comes into my mind. Anywho, comment below if you liked or have any questions.


End file.
